Amor turbio
by Allen R. Knight
Summary: Una reunión un tanto curiosa entre Natsu y Lucy y llena de sorpresas, que tendrá un final un tanto inesperado.


_**Amor turbio  
**_  
**"Fairy tail no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, tanto sus personajes y todo lo demás, disfrútenlo"**  
**  
Narrador:** _Esta historia comienza en un día cualquiera, en el Gremio más escandaloso y amigable de todo Fiore; "Fairy Tail"._

Todos se encuentran en el salón principal, algunos bebiendo, otros charlando, algunos haciendo apuestas sobre quién ganará sobre quién, y así sucesivamente; entre la multitud sumamente bulliciosa, se encontraba una chica de cabellos dorados, con una mirada saltona, como si estuviese buscando a alguien.  
_  
Lucy:__ ¿Han visto a Natsu por aquí? (bastante curiosa).  
Algunos mueven la cabeza en señal de negación, otros indican caminos completamente diferentes, eso solamente la confundía más y más.  
-__Lucy:__ Justo cuando más lo necesito, desaparece (suspira mientras mira el suelo).  
De pronto, algunos vasos, botellas, platos e inclusive algunas mesas salen volando, la chica presta atención a eso y trata de acercarse lo más que puede, al llegar; encuentra al chico de cabello pelirosa luchando contra el mago de hielo.  
-__Natsu:__ ¡Deja de estar desnudo y más cuando estoy comiendo! (lanza una bola de fuego mientras está en el aire).  
-__Gray:__ ¡No tiene nada de malo, es una costumbre para mí! (lo esquiva con facilidad y lanza algunas escarchas voladoras, haciendo que el otro chico caiga al suelo bruscamente).  
-__Juvia:__ Gray-sama es tan varonil defendiendo su desnudez (lo dice estando detrás de un pilar, mientras aparecen corazones flotando sobre su cabeza).  
La maga celestial, con una mirada de enojo, se acerca mientras ellos están luchando, el mago de fuego se levanta y antes de impactar con el otro chico, ella los separa mientras todos se alejan del lugar y vuelven a lo suyo.  
-__Juvia:__ (se acerca a la otra chica con enojo) ¡No debes conquistar a Gray-sama mientras defiende su desnudez!  
-__Natsu:__ (tratando de acercarse pero no puede por el brazo de Lucy) ¿Qué haces Lucy?; ¡Aún no termina esto!  
-__Gray:__ ¡Es cierto, no nos detengas!  
Mientras los tres arremetían sobre la chica de cabello dorado, con una mirada escalofriante, asusta a la acosadora de Gray y a Gray, alejándose insatisfecho.  
-__Natsu:__ (sin entender la situación) ¿Por qué ellos se alejan?  
-__Lucy:__ (voltea su mirada y aparece el infierno mismo en su rostro) Natsu…  
-__Natsu:__ (bastante asustado ante su mirada) ¿Ocurre algo…?  
-__Lucy:__ Vamos…  
Lo arrastra de su bufanda, algunos los observan con miradas de confusión, otros de picardía y algunos simplemente los ignoran_

_**Afuera del gremio…**_

Sentado en una roca, solamente espera el típico regaño que la maga celestial usualmente hace con él  
-

_Lucy:__ (se acerca a él y moviendo el pie en signo de enojo) Natsu; ¿Por qué estabas peleando con Gray?  
-__Natsu:__ ¡Se desnudó enfrente mío, y mientras estaba comiendo!  
-__Lucy:__ (mirándolo como si fuese un niño pequeño) Eso se acabó, lo que quiero decirte es algo muy importante.  
-__Natsu:__ (atento a lo que dirá) ¿Qué pasa Lucy?  
-__Lucy:__ (algo tímida, empieza a jugar con sus dedos, limitándose a mirar el suelo) Etto…yo quisiera invitarte a cenar.  
-__Natsu:__ (confundido) ¿Por qué?  
-__Lucy:__ (levemente sonrojada y é no logra notarlo) Tu sabes, por la última misión que tuvimos, ir a celebrar y eso.  
-__Natsu:__ (con la mirada fija en ella y una sonrisa risueña) Claro, ¿A qué hora y en dónde?  
-__Lucy:__ (sonrojada y emocionadamente internamente) En dónde nos conocimos bien esa primera vez, en ese restaurante.  
-__Natsu:__ (procesando lo que dice) No lo recuerdo, pero iré sin problemas.  
-__Lucy:__ (sonriendo) Nos vemos a las 8 pm en la entrada del gremio.  
-__Natsu:__ (sacando de su chaleco) ¿No quieres la firma del salamander falso?  
-__Lucy:__ (sorprendida y decepcionada) Recuerdas eso a la perfección y no lo otro…  
-__Natsu:__ (se lo pasa) Toma.  
-__Lucy:__ (se lo arroja a la cabeza) ¡No lo quiero!  
-__Natsu:__ (enojado) ¡No seas violenta!  
Con una vena sobresaltando la frente de la chica, se voltea y se aleja entrando al gremio, mientras el dragon slayer toma la dirección contraria hacia la ciudad._

_**En un árbol…**_

_Happy:__ (riendo y pensando pícaramente) Mis ojos de neko pueden haberme engañado, pero Natsu y Lucy, se guuuustan~.  
Aparece una serpiente por detrás del gato azul, haciendo que se asuste y salga volando hacia el gremio._

_**En el gremio…**_

_ El salón principal se encontraba completamente vació, a excepción de algunas personas, solamente se podía ver desde el gran salón a una chica de rizos dorados; sentada en una mesa completamente sola.  
-__Erza:__ (se acerca a la maga celestial) ¿Ocurre algo Lucy?  
-__Lucy:__ (con la mirada fija en la mesa) No te preocupes, estoy bien.  
-__Erza:__ ¿Tiene algo que ver con Natsu?  
-__Lucy:__ (al escuchar el nombre del pelirosa, se limita a contestar tímidamente) N-no… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
-__Erza:__ Usualmente te encuentras así por él (la mira con una sonrisa).  
-__Lucy:__ ¡No es cierto, él sólo me hace enojar e irritarme todo el tiempo! (contesta con un rostro más sonrojado que un tomate).  
-__Erza:__ ¿A qué se debe ese sonrojo? (con una mirada pícara).  
-__Lucy:__ ¡No es nada, no es lo que piensas! (resalta vergüenza en su rostro).  
Entre los gritos de la chica rubia, se pueden ver a dos personas acercándose hacia ellas dos  
-__Levy:__ ¿Qué ocurre? (con bastante curiosidad se sienta con ellas).  
-__Wendy:__ ¿Podemos ayudar en algo? (confundida).  
-__Erza:__ Al parecer, a Lucy le gusta Natsu.  
-__Levy/Wendy:__ ¡¿Enserio?!  
El ruido producido por ellas dos, provoca que él maestro del Gremio caiga de su cama.  
-__Makarov:__ Justamente cuando estaba soñando de lo más lindo… (sube las escaleras mientras arrastra su almohada favorita).  
-__Lucy:__ ¡Esperen un segundo! (sonrojada a tope e impactada).  
-__Wendy:__ Natsu es genial, es el chico para ti.  
-__Levy:__ Bien hecho Lucy-chan, él no se resistirá ante tus encantos (un pulgar en alto y un guiño para complementar).  
-__Erza:__ Entiendo los sentimientos que tienes por Natsu, pero no quiero que su relación intervenga en las misiones de Fairy Tail (una mirada seria).  
La vergüenza estaba ahogándola, solamente podía ver a esas tres chicas con unos ojos de pena, con algunos suspiros de desahogo.  
-__Lucy:__ Está bien, está bien…me gusta Natsu y mucho, pero no se lo digan o moriré de la vergüenza (se desploma en el suelo mientras la pena llega hasta su rostro, haciendo de eso un fuerte sonrojo).  
-__Erza:__ Al contrario, te ayudaremos a que puedas conquistarlo.  
-__Wendy:__ Juntas podremos lograrlo.  
-__Levy:__ Arriba el ánimo y levántate Lucy-chan, hay mucho que debemos hacer.  
-__Lucy:__ (su mirada cambia de tristeza a de suma alegría, algunas lágrimas de felicidad caen suavemente de su rostro).  
Se abalanza hacia las 3 y realizan un confortable abrazo grupal, pero no todo era de color de rosa para todos en esta historia._

_**En otro lugar…**_

_En el centro de Fiore, un chico de cabello rosa, se encontraba comiendo en un restaurante.  
-__Natsu:__ (mientras engullía un gran pedazo de carne) ¿Cómo iré a ese restaurante que había dicho Lucy?, si ni siquiera lo recuerdo….  
De un sobresalto repentino, exclama a los 4 vientos, dejando caer su comida.  
-__Natsu:__ ¡Este es el restaurante!  
Las personas se quedan perplejas y extrañadas por su reacción.  
-__Mesero:__ Disculpe, pero no debería gritar.  
-__Natsu:__ Lo siento, es que había recordado algo (con una sonrisa, coloca su brazo atrás de su cabeza).  
-__Mesero:__ Pues recuérdelo en silencio (con una expresión de enojo, se aleja).  
Al ser regañado [aparte de Lucy], nota que su comida ha caído al suelo.  
-__Natsu:__ (ambas rodillas al suelo y gritando) ¡Por qué!  
Debido a eso, es sacado a patadas por el cocinero.  
-__Cocinero:__ A su hoyo (se devuelve adentro).  
-__Natsu:__ ¡Es un gremio! (gritando a la nada, todos se lo quedan viendo).  
-__Niña:__ ¿Ese señor está loco mami? (expresión curiosa).  
-__Señora:__ O tal vez un retrasado, tal vez lo sea.  
-__Natsu:__ ¡Oigan, estoy aquí parado!  
Lo ignoran, para luego fundirse en el ambiente.  
-__Natsu:__ (con una expresión de hartazgo, suspira) Siempre me pasa esto a mí…  
Con las manos en sus bolsillos, se aleja, fundiéndose en el escenario._

_**En la noche…**_

_ Pasadas algunas horas, el cielo se había oscurecido, los niños estaban en cama y los adultos realizando "cosas", dos chicos se encontraban en la gran puerta del gremio.  
-__Lucy:__ (vestida para la ocasión, esperando con impaciencia al dragon slayer) ¿Dónde estará? Son las 8:10 pm.  
A pasos agigantados, llega un poco desesperado.  
-__Natsu:__ (sudando bastante) Lo siento…estaba buscando pantalones "no sucios".  
-__Lucy:__ (con su típica expresión de enfurecimiento, suspira y olvida eso último) ¿Nos vamos?  
-__Natsu:__ ¡Claro! (con un guiño y el pulgar arriba).  
Mientras caminaban, siendo abrazados por la cálida noche ofrecida por la naturaleza y un bello cielo estrellado para coronar la cereza en el pastel de la vida.  
-__Natsu:__ (mirando fijamente a Lucy) No me he dado cuenta…de que…eres hermosa.  
-__Lucy:__ (sonrojada a más no poder) Gracias…  
Con esa dosis de palabras que atinan justo en el blanco, continúan caminando._

_**En el restaurante…**_

_-__Mesero:__ Buenas noches, quisieran darme sus…  
Reaccionando al mismo tiempo, se apuntan mutuamente.  
-__Natsu/Mesero:__ ¡Tú!  
-__Lucy:__ (una gota aparece detrás de su cabeza) ¿Acaso se conocen?  
-__Mesero:__ ¿No romperás a gritos como la última vez? (mirada de desconfianza).  
-__Natsu:__ ¿Usted comprenderá el dolor de perder comida? (mirada desafiante).  
__-Mesero:__ Touché…pasen por favor (abre el cordón y los deja pasar).  
-__Lucy:__ ¿Qué acaba de pasar? (confundida).  
-__Natsu:__ Recuperar mi dignidad (sonriente y con ambos brazos atrás de su cabeza).  
Sentados en una mesa, adornada de velas y flores aromáticas sacadas de la propia naturaleza.  
-__Lucy:__ (impactada) Ni siquiera en una cita…come adecuadamente.  
-__Natsu:__ (atiborrándose de comida).  
Mientras ellos estaban comiendo, un sujeto se acerca a su mesa.  
-__Desconocido:__ Oye muñeca, ¿No quisiera probar "magia de alto calibre? (con una expresión seductora y relamiendo sus labios)-  
-__Lucy:__ (un escalofrío pasa por su cuerpo) No…gracias.  
-__Desconocido:__ ¿Qué le ves a este renacuajo? Déjalo y vayamos a un lugar más "mágico" (relamiendo sus labios).  
-__Lucy:__ (con bastante disgusto) Él es…mi cita.  
-__Natsu:__ (sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar) ¿Cita? (atento a la situación).  
-__Desconocido:__ (enojado, la sujeta de su brazo) Tú vendrás conmigo.  
-__Lucy:__ (furiosa, trata de zafarse) ¡Claro que no!, ¡Suéltame!  
-__Natsu:__ Déjala ir…  
-__Desconocido:__ (por lo que ha escuchado, la suelta y fija su mirada en él) ¿O qué, lagartija?  
-__Natsu:__ (sus ojos demuestran gran tenacidad) Eres… ¡Un maldito idiota como todos los demás! (con un movimiento típico de él, lo manda volando, atravesando el techo y destruyendo todo el restaurante).  
-__Lucy:__ (mirada vacía) Me iré… (Recoge su bolso y sale de las ruinas del restaurante)._

_**Afuera de las ruinas…**_

_-__Natsu:__ (corriendo tras ella) ¡Espera! (exhausto por la corrida).  
-__Lucy:__ (se detiene y voltea, para exponer lágrimas).  
-__Natsu:__ (impactado) ¿Por qué estás llorando?  
-__Lucy:__ No es nada, todo está bien (abochornada, se voltea para seguir caminando).  
-__Natsu:__ (con su brazo, la detiene y hace que voltee) ¡Tú me importas y no permitiré que sufras en silencio!  
-__Lucy:__ (sonrojada como un tomate, aparta su mano y voltea) ¡Siempre lo arruinas Natsu Dragneel, nunca hay paz y tranquilidad a tu lado!  
-__Natsu:__ (sonríe efusivamente) Si eso fuese mi realidad, entonces nunca te hubiese conocido.  
-__Lucy:__ (abochornada, cubre su rostro con sus manos).  
-__Natsu:__ Lucy.  
-__Lucy:__ ¿Qué pasa Nat-…  
Es interrumpida por un beso del chico pelirosa.  
-__Natsu:__ ¿Te sientes mejor?  
-__Lucy:__ (impactada y sonrojada a más no poder) Eso creo…  
-__Natsu:__ ¡Me alegro!, ¿Volvemos al gremio? (sonriente).  
-__Lucy:__ (sonrojada) Sí…  
Los dos caminaban alegremente, hasta fundirse en la noche llena de pasión y locura.  
-__Happy:__ (sentado desde un tejado, había observado todo) Y esto fue, otro capítulo de "Amoríos y locuriosos", de su semental Happix (voltea para alejarse, pero tropieza con una teja y cae al río) ¡Te detesto autor!_

_**Fin**__  
_

* * *

_Lo siento por haber tardado tanto XD  
Estaba con un bloqueo mental y flojera...más por flojera jajaja  
Espero disfruten y que les agrade, nos vemos~  
_


End file.
